


Worth a Crow About

by youbuggme



Series: October Creature Challenge [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: Understanding hit Bran hard as he glared at his siblings. “Oh my…this isn’t about me! This is about you two having dates tonight!”Arya rolled her eyes, shrugging with a smirk, “Kill two birds with one stone,” as Rickon yelped, “Shireen and I are not dating, egg head!”--Prompt: Can you do a Brojen going trick or treating (or going to a Halloween party if you want to do them older) fic? And if the party, maybe have it end with things getting hot and heavy between the two?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Can you do a Brojen going trick or treating (or going to a Halloween party if you want to do them older) fic? And if the party, maybe have it end with things getting hot and heavy between the two?
> 
> Filled for Day 11: Wing Fic of my [October Creature Challenge](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/post/150869819229/october-creature-challenge%20)

As they pulled up to the house of flashing lights and thundering music, Bran suddenly was struck with cold feet again. In the driver’s seat, his sister tutted and shook her head, already reading Bran’s expression.

“Oh my- fuck, Bran, no one is going to know,” Arya rolled her eyes. “I mean, they look cheap as hell.”

“They even feel funny!” Rickon exclaimed from the background.

Bran regarded both his siblings as he dragged his fingers through his hair. “Jon’s going to be pissed we are going behind his back.”

“ _I’ll_ deal with Jon,” Arya rolled her eyes.

“Sansa-”

“I can handle Sansa too!” Arya was quick to interject before Bran could finish that train of thought.

“Fine,” Bran sneered, pulling out the trump card, “ _Robb_.”

He was met with silence from both siblings, Arya dragging her finger over the steering wheel cover and Rickon finding much interest in the nylon material of his Halloween costume.

“Maybe he’ll be too busy sucking face with Greyjoy to notice,” Rickon finally offered, looking up slightly to see if he could get backup for that claim from Arya.

Arya paused for a moment to consider and slowly nodded her head. “Yeah, _yeah_ , that’s a Theon thing to do.”

“ _And_ , Ygritte is our spy on the inside!” Rickon added, feeling confident that they are managing to pull this off. “And Sansa is at Margaery’s for the weekend, her _honeymoon,_ so the only way she’ll find out-”

“Is when Robb and Jon inevitably come to see if I’m still there,” Bran cut in, glaring at them both. “This is going to hell.”

“Bran,” Arya slapped a hand on his shoulder, being mindful of the… _objects_ causing Bran’s resistance, “you haven’t been out of the house in three months because of…The point is, you deserve to get out of the house and have _normal_ fun. Even Robb, Jon, and Sansa are having fun tonight! Ygritte mentioned something about Chainsaw Massacre marathons.”

“And no one can tell!” Rickon quickly added, leaning so he could be in line with his siblings in the front seat. “Worst case scenario, you just tell people you got a little enthusiastic with the feathers.”

Arya barked out laughing and even Bran couldn’t help but smile a bit at the response.

“Look, the minute you want to leave, we’ll go, but you can’t just _duck_ out now.” Rickon snorted as Arya continued, “Have a drink, talk to some cute boys and girls, and eat some candy. Give it ten minutes-”

“Twenty,” Rickon corrected quickly with a wave of his cell phone. “Shireen said Gendry hit traffic so they are a bit late.”

Understanding hit Bran hard as he glared at his siblings. “Oh my…this isn’t about me! This is about you two having dates tonight!”

Arya rolled her eyes, shrugging with a smirk, “Kill two _birds_ with one stone,” as Rickon yelped, “Shireen and I are _not_ dating, _egg_ head!”

Bran and Arya didn’t touch Rickon’s blatant lie because they _knew_ there was _something_ going on. Instead, Arya shut the car off in finality and climbed out. “Maybe if you didn’t have such a stick up your ass, you could have a date too.”

Bran wasn’t going to mention the fact that being reluctant to go to a party was _far_ from the reason Bran wasn’t dating anyone. Maybe it had something to do with scarcely leaving the house anymore.

Rickon followed Arya’s lead and quickly raced out of the car. Bran followed much more slowly, half considering not following at all. He winced as he shoulder bumped against the door of the car and looked around to see if anyone was staring. Of the few people loitering outside the grounds, none of them batted an eye at what they perceived to be Bran’s costume. All of them were much more interested in their own personal lives. This, however, didn’t quell Bran’s nerves. It only spiked them.

“Come on,” Arya groaned, grabbed Bran by the arm and yanking him forward, Rickon trotting by his side. “See? No one is looking at us.”

“Yet,” Bran hissed.

“Meera is a freak,” Arya reasoned. “I bet the inside will be so decked out that no one is even going to bother a glance at you.”

“Meera Reed?” Rickon asked, eyes wide. “Isn’t see the one who had the haunted house last year that Jon wouldn’t let us go to?”

“Wouldn’t let _you_ ,” Arya smirked. “Yeah, she’s on the track team and said I should stop by. Judging by the look of things, she isn’t going to notice a few more of us tagging along.”

As they reached the door, Bran could see that his appearance was definitely not going to be standing out. Kids from their high school were all present and decked out in some rather _intense_ costumes.

“We almost stand out,” Rickon grumbled, looking at their costumes bitterly. Arya hadn’t even bothered to dress up and Bran’s wasn’t _technically_ a costume. Regardless, after that declaration, Rickon slipped through the crowd of students toward what looked like the kitchen.

“Come on.” Arya still hadn’t relinquished her hold on Bran. “Let’s get you something to drink.”

Arya quickly snatched two festive Halloween drinks, both a neon green with yellow sugar on the rims. Arya drank hers immediately, Bran following much slower, pacing himself. The two walked around the crowded house in awe. The decorations were fantastic: life-like and creepy. Arya was nodding her head in approval but Bran was just in awe. It wasn’t until they had done a full lap around the house that Arya turned to Bran.

“This is where I leave you,” Arya winked. To answer Bran’s look, she nodded her head to the front door where Gendry and his cousin Shireen stood. Bran watched as Rickon raced back into existence, grabbed Shireen’s hand and yanked her into the crowd, disappearing once more. Arya simply grabbed two beers and shoved Gendry out the front door he had just barely crossed over.

Looking around and finding himself alone in the crowded living room, Bran settled for getting himself another drink and waiting as long as he could before ruining Arya and Rickon’s Halloween fun. He didn’t _want_ to spoil the night for them, but the anxiety of being found out and worry of being alone in the crowded room didn’t sit well with him.

Grabbing another neon green drink, Bran felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and Bran quickly whipped around and out of their grasp.

“Whoa!” A girl held her hands up in surrender, her face painted as if chunks had been ripped off and it was almost _too_ realistic. “Nice wings!”

Bran smiled sheepishly. “Thanks…I worked hard to make them.”

“I can tell,” she nodded her head. “Can I touch them?”

Hesitantly, Bran nodded his head and the girl wasted no time and dragging her fingers over the coarse black feathers. He tried not to shiver under the touch and hoped they didn’t move or twitch in reaction to the sudden stimulation. They were warm, Bran knew this, but the girl didn’t seem to notice as she moved her hand away, grinning.

“Shit, they feel so _real_. You should meet my brother!” She yelled over the music. “He did my face. Wait here!”

Before Bran could utter a word, the girl had ducked into the crowd and Bran was left to his drink. He was tempted to leave and go outside to get Arya to drive them back home but his nerves had lifted slightly after the girl’s naivety over the actual nature of the wings and as a result, he waited patiently, sipping the drink and licking the sugar collecting on the corners of his lips.

He didn’t have to wait long and soon the girl was back with her brother’s wrist locked in a tight grip. The brother was dressed rather plainly, sticking out greatly in his black shirt and jeans. He took a look at Bran’s wings as his sister nudged his ribs.

“See,” she smirked delighted by her brother’s awe, “told you they were worth coming out of your room for.”

The brother blushed and rubbed the back of his head before thinking to hold his hand out politely for a handshake. Bran regarded the hand but quickly shook it to avoid any more embarrassment on both their parts.

“Jojen,” the brother introduced before gesturing to his sister, “and Meera.”

“Bran,” Bran spoke loudly over the music. “Nice…party?”

Meera laughed and left them standing there, head thrown back as she expertly navigated the crowds.

“Sorry for my sister,” Jojen spoke again, leaning in slightly. “She’s been bugging me all night and well, she thought you were as good enough of an excuse as any. You can go back to partying if you want.”

As Jojen turned to leave, Bran caught his elbow. “My siblings dragged me here and ditched me,” Bran explained. “If you want, I wouldn’t mind some company.”

Jojen smiled a bit, grabbed one of the neon green drinks and gestured toward the stairs to the side that was blocked off with police tape and blood dripping from the banister. “Want to go somewhere a bit quieter?”

“You read my mind.”

Jojen led the way and Bran followed close behind, jumping every time someone touched his wings but trying to only focus on Jojen who held up the police tape politely for Bran to slip under, his wings only slightly getting caught and adjusting on his own. Bran looked to see if Jojen noticed but he didn’t make an indication as to one way or the other.

Jojen’s room was right to the left of the staircase with a large sign warning of vampires. Jojen quickly relayed the Halloween was his sister’s favorite holiday to which Bran responded that his sister and Meera were birds of a feather. Bran liked the smile Jojen got from the little pun.

Jojen’s room was rather refreshing as they stepped in, brightly lit and rather plain looking. While Bran liked Halloween just as much as any other kid, it was nice to be somewhere normal…until he got a glimpse in the mirror hanging off the bedroom door to see his wings standing loud and proud out of the holes cut out of his green sweater.

“They're really cool,” Jojen said, causing Bran to look away from the mirror. “Your wings, I mean.”

Bran flushed. “Thanks…they were hard to make.” He shivered at the memory of waking up covered in blood, feather and agonizing pain as Robb held his back away from the bed, Jon inspected the bloody mess of the mysteriously appearing wings, Arya running clean towels back and forth from the bathroom and Sansa holding Rickon away from view.

“What’d you use?” Jojen asked, eyes shining with interest. His cheeks reddened as he explained, “I like building things. Special effect type stuff. I did Meera’s face and most of the decorations for the house.”

“You’re really talented,” Bran blurted out to avoid explaining that his wings were made of bone, flesh, and blood, just like any other limb.

Jojen shook his head but moved on from the topic quickly. “Your siblings dragged you here?”

“We…snuck out,” Bran said slowly. “They were meeting their dates and…I don’t get out much so they had me tag along.”

Jojen smirked, “Mom and dad don’t know you’re out?”

Bran winced and looked away. “My parents aren’t around anymore.”

“Oh fuck,” Jojen muttered softly. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Bran waved off because it was. Shit happens, like Arya eloquently put it and Bran had done is grieving long ago. “My older brother is in his late twenties and watches out for us with my other older siblings.”

“How many are there of you?” Jojen asked, pleased with the out for his unknowingly awkward talk.

“Five: Two brothers, two sisters, and our cousin Jon who is basically another brother,” Bran grinned as Jojen’s wide eye expression. “What about you?”

“Just Meera,” Jojen sighed, “But she gives me enough grief of five siblings.”

“How so?” Bran asked as he set himself on the bed and Jojen quickly followed, his knee brushing against Bran’s in the process.

“She’s a few years older and likes to use that to her advantage. That’s all. Mostly she likes to pry into my life, but what sibling doesn’t?”

“Reminds me of Arya,” Bran muttered. “We shouldn’t ever let them meet alone. God knows what they’d do.”

“Your sister trying to set you up too?” Jojen laughed.

Bran nodded his head slowly, “Thinks I need to make out with someone.”

“Same,” Jojen sighed. “Except Meera used some rather…explicit terms.”

This time, Bran burst out laughing and looked up at Jojen from his eyelashes. He was cute, really cute. Bran wouldn’t mind kissing him senseless and probably would have if it were for the wings hanging off his back. Those were a bit hard to explain, especially when Robb and Jon basically quit their jobs to get to the bottom of it. They couldn’t even explain it themselves, let alone to someone like Jojen. But Bran barely left the house so maybe…

“We could,” Bran suggested, looking up at the ceiling rather than Jojen. “Kiss, I mean. Not the explicit stuff.” Taking off the shirt was a no-no.

“Seriously?” Jojen asked, his eyes darting to Bran’s lips and up.

Feeling a little more confident that Jojen wasn’t outright saying no, Bran grinned. “It’ll get our sister’s off our backs.”

“ _Wings_ ,” Jojen snickered as his fingers brushed against the edge of his right wing. Bran shuddered under the touch and yanked Jojen’s shirt until their lips crashed together. _Much better_.

* * *

What was supposed to be a small make out session turned into a full-blown groping and rutting. Somewhere in the midst of kissing, Bran grew bold and shoved his tongue down Jojen’s throat and the next thing he knew, Jojen was climbing onto Bran’s lap and Bran was holding his hips tightly in place.

Bran wasn’t sure how far they would’ve gone if a loud chime from Bran’s phone hadn’t startled them both.

Jojen leaned away from Bran without climbing off his lap as Bran pulled out his phone and blanched at the menacing letters of _Robb Stark_. Even the cute little dog emoji by his name didn’t quell Bran’s nerves.

_Get your feathered ass outside now._

“I gotta go,” Bran shoved his phone away and Jojen was off his lap quickly. The two looked at each other awkwardly as Bran fixed his clothing even though no amount of pulling could cover the darkening hickey on his neck.

“Right, uh, thanks for…everything,” Jojen scratched the back of his head.

“Happy Halloween,” Bran threw out and rub his warm cheeks. “Shit, this is weird.”

Quickly, Jojen raced to his desk, pulled out a sticky note and scribbled on it. He handed it to Bran and smiled shyly. “Call me sometime?”

Bran found himself nodding his head and grinning widely as he raced down the stairs, not even bothering to hide the excited flutter in his wings as he raced across the lawn toward Robb’s car where his brother was standing with his arms crossed, a pouting Arya and a blushing Rickon already seated.

“We’ll talk about this at home,” Robb muttered to Bran as he opened the back seat for him to join Arya and Rickon.

In the passenger's seat, Bran could see Theon with a bowl of candy. Theon raised both eyebrows at him and sung, “You’re in _trouble_!”

“What are you, twelve?” Arya snapped, arms crossed.

“What about your car?” Bran asked as Robb silently started the car and drove off.

“Jon and Ygritte are in it. Now I have to get it detailed.”

“Don’t talk about your brother’s sex life,” Theon complained offhandedly but Arya didn’t hear him as she snatched the yellow sticky note from Bran’s hand.

Rickon saw it as Arya quickly scanned it and they both grinned evilly at Bran.

Arya whispered in Rickon’s ear and Rickon passed on the message to Bran.

_“When Robb’s done yelling at us, you gotta spill! We can see that hickey a mile away!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! (like one person on anon, but honestly, that was enough for me :D)
> 
> Mostly, Stark Family nonsense, but minor/background Brojen, Throbb, Jongritte and Sansaery thrown in.

"What were you three thinking?" Jon hissed upon entry to the house; Arya, Bran, and Rickon all ducking their heads at his disappointed voice. Ygritte skipped ahead of the group and flung herself on the couch in the living room, ready to watch the scene unfold from a far and safe distance. If there was one thing the Starks could all agree on was Ygritte was greedy for drama. (Half of them thought that was why Ygritte stayed with Jon for so long…okay, only _Theon_ really thought that, but the point was one that none could really dispute. Ygritte _loved_ the Stark drama and boy was there plenty of it even _before_ Bran’s feathery surprise.)

"Upstairs. Now," Robb barked in a deceptively emotionless voice, sending Theon a meaningful glance to the couch beside Ygritte, aka code for: _Babe, I got to adult right now and I know you aren't going to take it seriously so sit this one out and play with Ygritte for a bit._

Theon joined her, bowl of candy still in his arms as they high-fived and watched the Starks trek up the stairs. Bran could hear the two talk about movies and Bran _wished_ he could do that too instead of the scolding he was about to get.

Rickon was up the stairs first, taking his sweet old time in doing so, causing a backup on the steps. Arya had to physically push the youngest Stark to go fast. Bran wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. On one hand, he could feel Robb's scorching stare as they climbed the steps; on the other hand, once they were in his room, the yelling would commence and Bran didn’t want to face the music of angry Mother-Hen Robb.

And as predicted, the minute they had all crowded into Bran and Rickon's room and the door was shut soundly, the floodgates opened. Jon took lead on this one, channeling in inner Ned Stark for a truly magnificent performance.

"What were you _thinking_?" Jon picked up right where he left off. Bran shot Arya a look to answer and Jon, having picked that up, turned his glare to her. "I should have known. Damn it, Arya, were you even using your head? With Bran's condition-"

"No one even noticed!" Arya cut in quickly with a heated stare. "No one looked or thought, hey, those wings look fucking real."

"Language," Robb grunted from behind Bran where he was removing the buttons from Bran's custom-made sweater to have access to the wings for inspection. All of Bran’s shirts and sweaters had to be handmade to accommodate the wings, which Sansa willingly made.

Essentially, they were the reverse of a normal sweater or jacket: instead of a slit down the front, there was one down the back that ran up to his shoulder blades and opened up to two holes Bran could fit his wings into. It was a T-shaped design that went through many mockups before finding just the right one. To avoid zipping it onto his skin or feathers, the slit was held together by large wooden buttons. Unfortunately, Bran was still having difficulty in removing the garments himself with the wings and all. He was still having difficulty walking through narrow halls.

"Oh what _ever_ ," Arya hissed. "Like having Bran locked in the house for three months is any better for his 'condition.'"

"It's because of his condition that he has to stay indoors," Jon growled in frustration. "I know you were trying to help but if someone saw-"

"No one cared!" Rickon cut in.

"Tonight, sure, no one saw, but what if someone starts asking around and we can't come up with an explanation for a Halloween costume that won't come off," Jon sighed.

Bran remained silent like Robb as they worked to get the sweater off and he relaxed his shoulders, back, and wings enough to let Robb inspect them for any damage or abnormalities, other than being on Bran's back.

Bran was actually waiting for Robb to blow up, to say something, to say _anything_. Robb was the one to take over when Mom and Dad died. Robb was the one who dropped out of law school to pursue a degree in science and medicine to better take care of Bran after the wings sprouted out of his back three months ago, jumping into accelerated courses and spending day and night trying to figure out what was going on. Robb was the one who ended up assuming all the responsibilities of three minors; a mortgage; medical bills; college tuitions of Jon, Sansa, and himself; and countless over things because Sansa was finally getting a chance at happiness that had been deprived from her for so long and Jon deserved to get to follow his passions when every opportunity had been snatched from him. Robb, in his own twisted mindset, figured that since he had been blessed with love from his parents, opportunity to do whatever he wanted, and being the oldest made him a ripe candidate to take on everything so everyone else could have what he had. Recently, exhausted swept over Robb like a wildfire, painting him a near portrait of Atlas with the world on his back.

But Robb remained silent as ever as Arya and Rickon defended their decision of taking Bran out from Jon. The discussion was beginning to loop for a third time Jon’s phone began to ring- the loud tune of _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ , the song programmed by one specific Stark. Everyone froze as the realization hit them hard: _Sansa_ was calling. Sansa was calling, meaning she put her honeymoon, her _fucking_ honeymoon, on pause to deal with this. Robb looked over Bran’s shoulder with a look of _“You called Sansa? On her honeymoon? Really Jon?”_

Suddenly, Bran's fear of Robb saying something was nothing in comparison to what Sansa was going to say. On one note, it was heartwarming that his siblings cared so much. Bran could easily be in a situation like Theon where his brothers couldn't give less of a fuck for what happened to him, yet here Bran was with siblings that changed their lifestyles for him. But then, of course, when Sansa found out that Arya, Rickon, and Bran had simply snuck off to a party, she was going to be fucking furious.

Not unlike a horror movie, when Jon answered the phone and switched it to speaker they five Starks were met with a static-riddled silence. Faint tropical music could be heard from in the background and Jon took the initiative to cough for Sansa’s attention.

 _“Is everything okay?”_ Sansa asked, her tone deceptively light despite the bit of a bite at the last word. _“Theon was sending me update texts and suddenly stopped.”_ Robb made an audible groan at his boyfriend being the fuck-up that invaded Sansa’s honeymoon with update texts. _“Did you find them?”_

“False alarm,” Robb said loud enough for Sansa to hear as he prodded the skin around the wings, “they went to a _party_.”

Bran winced, not from Robb’s prodding but rather his callous tone. He ducked his head down as Sansa sucked in a deep breath. _“A…A party? Like…in public?!”_

“It was Arya’s idea,” Rickon muttered, throwing their sister right under the bus. It was one thing facing Jon, Rickon and Arya were always ready to fight him, however, Sansa rarely got into disputes. She was the more understanding of the siblings, being a smidge closer in age and knowing what it was like to have freedom taken away. But Sansa’s wrath wasn’t something into to be taken for granted.

Arya stared at Rickon like she had been stabbed in the back, hurt and betrayal shining in her eyes. “You little _snitch_ -”

 _“Arya!”_ Sansa called her attention. _“Were you even thinking?”_

“Jon already asked her that,” Robb muttered from behind Bran, seemingly satisfied with finding no damage as he stood up and folded Bran’s sweater.

 _“Well, what do you think we should do?”_ Sansa demanded. _“We aren’t just going to let this slide. Mother wouldn’t-”_

“I think,” Robb cut to his sister off and crossed the room to stand beside Jon and the phone, “you should hang up and forget this happened. Spend your honeymoon with Margaery and don’t call back unless it is an emergency. Jon and I have this covered, have fun. Okay?”

“We have it handled,” Jon chimed in, glared at each of the younger Starks.

There was a pause and Sansa seem completely convinced but she conceded shortly after, sighing and softening her tone as she spoke directly to Bran. _“Bran, don’t do that ever again. We were worried sick.”_ There was another sigh and Margaery could distantly be heard in the background. _“Alright, I’m going to go, love you, okay? I was not mad, just worried. I love you all. Bye!”_

No one spoke as Sansa hung up. Ygritte and Theon could be heard laughing about something or another downstairs as the five siblings stared each other down.

Robb turned on the three youngest siblings then, eyeing each with consideration before deciding, “I think it is safe to say that you are grounded. All of you.”

Bran didn’t mention that he was already grounded permanently but Arya groaned and Rickon whined at the punishment.

“For at least two weeks…and _never_ do that again,” Jon echoed Sansa’s words with a little more authority.

“You should all go to sleep,” Robb sighed, looking ten years older than he should. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“It’s not that we want you caged in here,” Jon said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “But it is safer that way…until we figure this whole wing thing out.”

Bran nodded his head wordlessly.

With that, Jon and Robb slipped out of the room, heading toward their sweethearts downstairs. Likely, Ygritte and Theon would both be spending the night which meant Rickon, Arya, and Bran had no surveillance for the rest of the evening, however, long that would last with Robb’s “go to bed orders” hanging in the air.

“So next time we have to be more careful,” Arya said as soon as she thought the coast was clear.

“What do you mean ‘next time’?” Bran asked incredulously.

Rickon rolled his eyes, already on the same page as Arya. “Well, one set back into going to stop us. You had fun, right? We are _definitely_ doing this again.”

Bran balked at both his siblings. “The only reason it semi-worked tonight was because Robb, Jon, and Sansa were busy and it was Halloween!” Bran pointed at his wings for explanation as to why any other night would end in disaster.

Arya waved him off unconcerned. “We can figure something out.”

“There is _always_ a costume party we can find,” Rickon grinned.

Bran shook his head in frustration. It had taken a lot for him to go out tonight, even more, to not feel like he was abnormal and anxious about being caught. Hell, he had actually had a conversation with someone who wasn’t related to him and felt like a normal teenager. Jojen was…Jojen was the slice of normalcy that Bran had missed and craved and Bran knew it was idiotic to think he could have that again.

Arya read his face and sat down beside him. “Don’t think about it too much. Rickon and I have something in the works that might help you out. We should be ready to present it in the next few days.”

Bran glanced at them curiously and Rickon winked. “We are in the testing stages but soon we should be good to try it out…that is if you are brave enough.”

Bran had no idea what they were going on about but the idea that they had hope was enough to ignite the hope in his own chest. Maybe he could go outside and feel the sun. Maybe he could see a movie and take a walk without being a risk. Maybe he could go to school again or buy a soda from the convenience store. Maybe he could see Jojen again. Maybe he could _kiss_ Jojen again and not have to worry about his wings giving him away.

“Besides, I’m half sure I can convince Ygritte and Theon into keeping Jon and Robb busy,” Arya smirked. “I mean, it’s not like they’ll need a lot of convincing.”

“And Gendry and Shireen will help too!” Rickon nodded eagerly. Granted, neither Baratheon cousin knew about the wings, but they had known the Starks for a fair while and would be willing to help in any way.

Bran was overcome with the faith his siblings had. He was about to express it when the door opened and Robb peaked his head in. The anger was gone from his face but his voice was drained.  “You should all be going to sleep now.” The finality in his tone was enough to get the three siblings to move quickly. There was a pointed look thrown Arya’s way and she quickly huffed, patted Bran’s head and exited the room. Rickon drifted to his own bed on the other side of the room, changing into his sleep clothes as Bran changed his jeans for soft cotton sleep pants.

As Bran fell onto his stomach and shoving his arms under the cool side of his pillow, he could see his phone light up from the nightstand. Grabbing it quickly and lowering the brightness to not wake Rickon, Bran’s stomach squirmed and seeing it was a message from Jojen.

_Hey~ I was wondering if you’d like to catch a movie sometime?? (or is that too awkward to ask after only one meeting? I don’t know how these things work…) :D_

Bran felt a grin spread over his face and replied back quickly, without even thinking about the dark feathers tickling his bare skin.

_I’d like that…maybe one day._

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_Next Saturday?? They are screening Alien at the old school drive-in._

Bran glanced from the low light of his phone to Rickon who was already snoring softly. He and Arya supposedly have something planned…if it worked then Bran could see the possibilities of running through the streets and talking to actual people, not his family and seeing movies with a cute boy with soft lips…and if Arya and Rickon don’t pull through, he’ll have to cancel and it wouldn’t even matter because Bran wouldn’t ever be able to see him so what was the harm?

_That’d be great. :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat me up on [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :) I really enjoyed writing this one and /might/ continue it one day sooo let me know in either the comments or [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
